The Bad Place
The Bad Place is the third level chronologically in Anatat Tatanatat. The level can be entered via completing the Temple of Gloom or entering the portal that is within the hub. This level is notable for having different models for both the enemies present and Fur Fighters (except for Bungalow), unique only to this level, as well as having the least amount of babies to rescue, counted at one. Also, unlike other levels where the area is free to roam around in after completing the level puzzles, this level continues to follow the linear path of going through all the doors in order, though The Door To Nowhere and Bungalow and Roofus' nightmares remain completed. Location The Bad Place begins on a series of narrow paths of floating red rock, populated by Blue Bears, Panda Bears and, if playing on Viggo's Revenge, Cows. The first fork will take you to either a beaver tormenting a bear or the path that leads to The Door to Nowhere. The beaver will initially be occupied with Imps hammering nails into its head. The path to The Door to Nowhere contains massive moving skulls, pools of water and the aforementioned door, though it is locked. Once the imps are taken care of, the beaver will give you the Key to Nowhere to open the door. Nightmares Entering the door will take you to the hallways of a hotel, where most of the doors are reserved for bears. Blue Bears also populate the hallways, as well as various ammo and health pickups. There are also doors reserved for the Fur Fighters, indicated by the graphic on each. Each door will be opened in a specific sequence, and only one door will be open at a time. Each Fur Fighter must face his or her own nightmare through these doors. Upon entry, you will be automatically transformed into the Fur Fighter whose face is on the door, and once completed you will arrive back in the hallway, with that door now shut tight. Tweek's Nightmare Tweek's door is open first and once entered, you will be transformed into Tweek as an egg. Tweek's door consists of a deformed version of his home back in Fur Fighter Village and the objective here is to traverse the floating platforms to reach the nest of moving eggs. Rock Armadillos infinitely respawn in this area, however their vision is limited to the entrance to this area and the outer ring they patrol when not pursuing Tweek. Once Tweek enters the nest, he will be instantly transported back to the hotel, with Bungalow's door now open. Bungalow's Nightmare After entering Bungalow's door, you will transform into a Bungalow that, while appearing normal, is unable to jump high. Bungalow's door consists of an muddy, outdoor area with many high ledges. This area also contains Crocodiles, Blue Bears, Cows and Chameleons, all who respawn infinitely (except for the Cows and Chameleons). All one hundred Tokens are in this area and collecting them opens the door back to the hotel, with Chang's door now open. Chang's Nightmare Entering Chang's door will have Chang appear either in a white tuxedo or be completely colorless, depending on the version of the game. Chang's door consists of a white, transparent but small area that must be navigated semi-blindly. There is a single Brown Bear, as well as a Chameleon and two Crocodiles present in the room as well as a few ammo pickups. The room exit is visible from the start, located above Chang. Reaching the hotel again with Chang will open Rico's door. Rico's Nightmare Rico's door consists of him in the nude, running around New Quack City during the day, with NQPD roadblocks set up. These roadblocks consist of many Brown Bears, police uniforms, as well as a tank. A target fence is always near the roadblocks, allowing the use of the tank to blow it down and gain access to the alley ways. Rico must traverse these alley ways, filled with bears and crocodiles and each one leads back to a street where other roadblocks are be present. Eventually, Rico will locate the door back to the hotel, which opens Juliette's door. Juliette's Nightmare Entering Juliette's door takes her to a large dining room, presumably in France, in which she is dressed in a black dress. The room is populated with foxes, all of whom are wearing the masks of the other Fur Fighters. Juliette must defeat all the foxes in order to open the room exit. Once back at the hotel, the final door will open, which belongs to Roofus. Roofus' Nightmare Roofus' door will have Roofus appear in the middle of a war torn town, in an army uniform. The area contains Polar Bears that infinitely respawn (Only on the Dreamcast version), as well as Tanks that need to be immobilized to progress. Roofus must do this by locating two Dynamite packs in the area, while avoiding gun fire from both the Tanks and bears, and using them to destroy the Tanks. Once the Tanks are incapacitated, a door will appear on a bridge that will take you to a small room where Roofus' final child, as well as the final baby overall, is located. Once rescued, a portal will open, granting the level exit. Babies *Frederick Items *Key to Nowhere *Dynamite (2) Enemies *Blue Bears (respawn indefinitely in Tweek's Nightmare) *Brown Bears (respawn indefinitely in Bungalow's Nightmare) *Polar Bears (respawn indefinitely in Roofus' Nightmare) *Panda Bears (PS2 only) *Crocodiles (respawn indefinitely in Bungalow's Nightmare) *Armadillos (respawn indefinitely in Tweek's Nightmare) *Cows (7) *Chameleons (3) *Foxes (5) Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Shotgun *Auto Shotgun *Plasma Beamerꜝ *Taserꜟ *Flamethrowerꜟ ꜝ'' Excluding Viggo's Revenge'' ꜟ'' Viggo's Revenge only'' Ammo *Bullets *Shells *Grenades *Rockets *Energy *Smarts *Thermal Telepoints (note: you are automatically placed in these as the level progresses. They vanish once used) *Roofus (1) *Juliette (1) *Tweek (1) *Bungalow (1) *Rico (1) *Chang (1) Trivia *The beaver that appears in this level has a similar appearance to the horror movie character Pinhead, a Cenobite from the Hellraiser film series. *In the PS2 version of this level, there are elevator doors in the hotel portion of this level. When approached, it triggers a cutscene that shows the doors slowly opening and fluff pouring out of it. This is a reference to a scene from The Shining, ''in which blood comes pouring out of an elevator. *There is an unused model of the Peacock intended for this level. *Early images of the Dreamcast version of the level show Brown Bears and Polar Bears in the main lobby area. In the final, there are only Blue Bears. *An early concept art shows Bungalow and Rico in Roofus' Nightmare. *If you re-enter the level, a Cow will spawn in the main lobby and a Chameleon will spawn in Chang's Nightmare. *In Viggo's Revenge, you cannot access this level from the hub until you have cleared it. You must enter via the Temple of Gloom exit before the level entrance is opened in the hub. *In the prototype, the level exit is in a different location. Instead of having a portal opened in Frederick's room, it is replaced by a door that warps you back to the beginning area in front of the Door to Nowhere. You are given 90 seconds to run from there to the level entrance, where the exit portal is. If you fail to escape within the allotted time, you get fluffed. Gallery Glitches & Errors [[/Glitches|''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in ]] Category:Levels Category:Anatat Tatanatat Levels